Anyone's Ghost
by thornsnneedles
Summary: It felt as though Alex Forbes was certain about the future and knew how to become an Implement for killing and find his Jack after Nigel's demise. But despite his death, Alex is still haunted by what seems to be Nigel's eternal presence. Things become incredibly uncertain for Alex when it turns out Nigel is still alive. With the cycle continue with the familiar gallant knights?


,,You like history? .

It was then that I realized what I was missing.

All of a sudden Nigel was twisting and turning in between my neurons, making his presence felt in my bones. There was no way to ignore him any longer.

The truth is, no one was worthy of continuing my story, becoming a single joined intelligence by connecting theirs mind with mine. I suppose one of the strange things that made my mind interwoven with Nigel s were our distinct attitudes towards life and death. They say opposites attract. Despite us having certain similarities, our core was quite unlike.

I never followed the rules obediently. In fact my initial instinct was to completely disregard them. I d absorb as much of the essence of living in the moment as possible, seeing any rules as limiting. That regulation also applied to my attitude towards death. It would never become a limitation.

I guess that s why whenever I was on the train, I would let my body stick out partially, screaming at the top of my lungs and hearing my heart beat vehemently within my chest, as a reminder I was still alive. I was reckless and loved the thrill, being on the very edge of life and death.

Nigel was never the reckless type. He carried himself cautiously and methodically. His words were always carefully chosen and despite him seldom speaking up, it always seemed as though his mind was a highly structured environment, remaining rational and orderly at all times. He was obedient and always did what teachers and staff advised him to do.

Nigel was fascinated by death and was aware of its principles. I suppose that s because he felt more dead than alive. That thought would cross my mind whenever I d meet his pensive eyes, that were heavy, absent, searching for deeper meaning.

But he s gone now and the only thing I can do is carry on his legacy. Our legacy.

I tried finding the right person for my knave, though...so far I was unsuccessful.

Despite Nigel not being around any more, recently I started to hear the silence, envision the limitless, experience the impossible. I was in a dream-like state, overcome by the ever-present potency of death. Ever since Nigel left, a part of me also seemed to evanesce.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how the green in my irises has gotten more profound, somehow making all of my facial features look ravenous, as well as sickly. Was it time to give up and engage myself in everyday affairs, trying to...erase Nigel completely from my memory?

I almost started to...miss the freak. Feel that exhilaration from the essence of wrong, that made evil things moral by engaging in them together, as friends. Nigel was my friend. One I never really had and now...one I ll never have again.

It s now time to face my fears, regrets, memories. To spend a few hours by myself, feel the cold breeze against my cheeks and let myself experience the few things that are beautiful about the world.

D ja vu. An underrated phenomenon. One that makes us connect with the familiar, while also making us feel threatened by our own minds and sensitized by our concealed memories.

It was a dark October night, a rainy and misty one. I walked at a comfortable pace, observing the area and enjoying the sound of the passing trains.

I was now standing over the area where Nigel died. It didn t seem like that any more though. The place was thoroughly cleaned, as if no one ever died there at all.

I was okay at first. I thought that I would potentially become an Implement For Killing, carry on what Nigel started. Now...I started having feelings of... remorse and sorrow. A bottomless pit of grief that made my stomach churn. It dawned on me that Nigel was never coming back and that his singularity was beyond compare.

After a period of isolating myself from outside noises, they all echoed in unison and quite frankly frightened me. I froze. Suddenly the area I walked upon every night since the early days of my school years, didn t feel so familiar.

And then, an odd feeling, making me feel like a target. I was instantaneously aware that my body was mortal and anything could annihilate me. That I wasn t invincible any more.

I thought I started hallucinating, because I sensed a cold, yet steady arm on my shoulder. And there it was. Fear. I could hear my heart pounding and felt cowardice on my shaky breath.

I turned around. 


End file.
